


Without each other we're nothing, think about it.

by Queen_Slay1004



Category: Sam and Colby-Vine, Vine - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Bromance, Friendship, M/M, Ship Sinking, golbrock, prompt, solby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slay1004/pseuds/Queen_Slay1004
Summary: Colby betrays Sam and Sam leaves Colby. Can the two be friends again?





	

"It's going to be ok, Colby. It's going to be ok." Sam wailed, as the masked male pointed the gun at Colby's head. "We're just kids! No don't! He's everything I have..." The male pulled the trigger. Sam couldn't hold back his screams. He shouted as loud as he could. He was slowly drowning in his fears.

"Sam?" Colby sat himself up and removed the cloth from his head. "Are you ok? It was just a prank. Isn't that right, Sam?" Sam Pepper emerged from his mask.

"Hey, buddy. It's ok." Sam Pepper released Sam from the chair and Colby went in for a hug.

"Are you kidding me!? You would actually do this to me!?" Sam pushed the chair out of the way and barged past Colby. "Don't speak to me." 

"Oh man... are you ok, Colby?" Sam Pepper asked Colby. Tears formed in Colby's eyes.

"It's ok, I'll sort it out when I go home. Thanks for involving me in your prank but I don't think it would be a good idea to upload this one." Colby fought the urge to cry, until Sam nodded and Colby made his way home.

Colby reached his appartment and attempted to open the door. He was denied access.

"Sam? Let me in I want to talk..." Sam was silent, as he approached the door. "Sam... I'm so sorry that I made you feel this way. I didn't think you would hate me for this, I did it for a good reason. I wanted to show our fans how strong our friendship is..."

"Then why didn't you think about how I would react?" Sam sniffled.

"I know, I'm selfish for doing what I did. Forgive me please, I can't live without you..."

"Stop joking around, Colby. Stop all these stupid games that you're playing for the internet! I want the normal us not the fake us..." Sam opened the door to see if Colby was there, after a long silence.

"Am I all that you have?" Colby questioned the boy as he stared him in the face.

"You are..." Sam replied, hesitantly.

"Then don't let what I did ruin what we have." Sam looked at Colby and just cried.

"Colby, I hate you but I love you." Sam held Colby in an embrace and the two stayed like that for a solid 5 minutes.

"I love you too, Sam."


End file.
